


Karkat's Alone With a Baby

by Sniperdoodle



Series: Dave and Karkat Raise Kids [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave leaves Karkat alone with their daughter and Jade's dog Bec. What could possibly go wrong? Oh right. Barf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat's Alone With a Baby

            I really have no idea why Dave thought it would be a good idea to leave me alone with a human grub. It was a fucking stupid idea.

            To start off, trolls weren’t meant to be raising grubs or any young for that matter. Dave always threw the example of how Kanaya is an amazing parental figure but then I always have to throw back that she’s a jade-blood so she was born to be motherly. The trait for being the caretaker of young was not a regular genetic trait in trolls. I always pointed this out to Dave but no matter what, Dave still wanted a kid (and many more from the way he says things). That’s how we ended up with Dawn.

            I wasn’t to keen on the human grub at first because something in my think pan was just not agreeing with me. But after a few weeks, Dawn grew on me. I was still learning the ropes of parenthood, but it was slowly becoming easier. Dave is still better at this than me, even though he tries to explain to me that I’m doing wonderful. I know I’m not the best parent and I’m pretty sure that I shouldn’t be left alone with the wriggler just yet. Still, Dave decided to dump this trip on me and so I’m home alone with the human wriggler for the rest of the day.

            I paced back and forth with Dawn in my arms just trying to keep her at peace at Bec watched me patiently. Oh right, Dave left me home alone with a baby and Jade’s monstrous barkbeast whom we were supposed to be watching. Taking care of a baby was one thing, but looking after a barkbeast at the same time was just ridiculous.

            “What are you looking at?” I asked the barkbeast and he just tipped his head in acknowledgement of hearing the words coming out of my mouth.

            I then looked back to Dawn, who seemed peaceful enough at the moment.

            That was of course before she barfed on me.

            Without any indication, Dawn began to barf on my shirt. I knew that it would be a fucking pain to clean it off the carpet, so instead of giving a shit about my shirt, I rushed into the kitchen where Dawn continued to spew the vile contents of her stomach out onto the tile floor.

            Once the upchucking was over with, I turned around to get the two of us cleaned up because both Dawn and I were covered with barf. Bec standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at me.

            “What are you looking at?” I repeated the question as I moved around the barkbeast.

            At little bit later after the throw-up clean-up, I went back into the kitchen to clean up the barf to find that it was all gone.

            “What?” I looked around, knowing that barf doesn’t magically disappear. I looked up, and Bec stood before me licking his lips as though he just had a tasty snack.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

 

GG: Karkat, is everything okay?

CG: BEC JUST ATE BABY BARF WHAT SHOULD I DO?

GG: What?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based off a true story of my life. When I was a baby, I started to throw up so my dad took my into the kitchen to barf. He left to clean off the barf, and when he came back all the barf was gone and our old dog Sammy just sat there licking her lips. 
> 
> This is a short story but there will be many more stories about Dave and Karkat trying to raise kids jumping around through time.


End file.
